onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Crescent Dagger Pirates
The Crescent Dagger Pirates 'are the main pirate crew from the fanfiction Pirates! by SeeNoEvil121. Their name derives from their Captain's nickname, Crescent Dagger Chris Hopkins. Their ship is a Brigantine Sloop by the name of Howling Ivory, and was made by Zugai Hibiware. The crew consists of 10 members with a total bounty of image:Bsymbol.gif544,000,000. Crewmembers *Captain:[[Chrisanthia Hopkins| '"Crescent Dagger" Chrisanthia 'Chris' Hopkins ']] *First Mate / Blacksmith: '"Demon's Orthopedic" Zugai Hibiware: image:Bsymbol.gif74,000,000 (YolkaEd) *Cook: "Cascade" Gonzo (Sam In The Dark) :Gonzo is a 17 year old Fishman and the Chef of the crew. He was the second to be recruited into the Crescent Dagger Pirates and since his recruitment has earned a bounty of image:Bsymbol.gif57,000,000. He is extremely nice and is usually in a good mood, however, he is most definitely not one to mess with. He possesses incredible Fishman strength and endurance and phenomenal barbecue skills. *Navigator: Jae "Metarrionette" Axia(FlipReverse) :Jae is a 17 year old boy from the South Blue Island, Alde Nare, and is the Navigator of the Crew. He is very feminine in appearance and therefore is commonly mistaked for a girl. He fights using strong thin wires created by his Devil Fruit or other metal related objects that he is able to manipulate. He is very passionate about his maps and is extremely patient with his crew members. He enjoys spicy foods. Since his recruitment to the Crescent Dagger Pirates, he has earned a bounty of image:Bsymbol.gif43,000,000 *Doctor: "Canis Moon" Faith Williams (Wolffox17) :Faith is a 19 year old girl from the South Blue island, Bubble Island, and one of the two doctors of the crew. She possess the power of the Inu Inu no Mi, Model Gray Wolf, and fights with those three forms. She is a very skilled doctor but is very shy when first meeting others. She has earned herself a bounty of image:Bsymbol.gif48,000,000. *Doctor: "Needle Master" Aya Vincent '(RusalkaHime) :Aya is a 17 year old girl from the South Blue island, Bubble Island, and the second of the two doctors on the crew. She has been best friends with Faith since they were young. Aya fights from a distance with a whip and acupuncture needles to disarm her enemies. During her travels with the Crescent Dagger Pirates, she has earned a bounty of image:Bsymbol.gif50,000,000. *Marksman: '"Divine Wind: Blue '(RusalkaHime) :Blue was initially hesitant to join the Crescent Daggers, but after assisting them in a Davy Back fight, he decided to accompany them on their travels as the official Marksman. He is 20 years old and was raised in an orphanage, therefore knows nothing of his real parents. He fights using a rifle or his two revolvers with the assistance of his Devil Fruit power, the Kaze Kaze no Mi, granting him the ability to control the wind. He is normally the voice of reason, being the calmest in most situations, and has a bounty of image:Bsymbol.gif59,000,000. He dislikes ice of any kind in his drinks. *Archeologist/Historian: '"Demonic Illusionist" Ash 'Aven' Nogue: '(BluCalling) :Aven is the Historian of the Crescent Dagger Pirates and has the ability to read the Poneglyphs. She possesses the power of the Illu Illu no Mi, giving her the ability to conjure up illusions both solid and intangible to assist in battles. She is a very hyper character and loves Egg Nog to no end. Events before joining the Crescent Dagger Pirates she had her bounty of image:Bsymbol.gif63,000,000. She is 17 years old and wanted by the World Government. *Fighter: '''Teriuz Sykes '(Reccaofthewind) :Teriuz joined the crew under different circumstances then the others, initially stowing away with hopes to get away from Wine Island, and later becoming officially invited after assisting the Crescent Daggers on Zargott. He is 16, making him one of the yougest in the crew (Chris is the same age) and has a mysterious past. He often has flashbacks that he cannot explain and currently is the only crewmember without a bounty that they know of. He possesses the power of the Mozou Mozou no Mi, giving him the ability to copy other Devil Fruit powers within a fifty yard radius. He can mimic any fighting style he sees. He now has a bounty of image:Bsymbol.gif23,000,000 at the age of 16. *Watchdog: '''David (Kisdota-The Freak Gamer) :David was invited to the crew after the events of Nile Island, having been freed from a Marine Facility there which was directly involved in the Chimera Project. He is a dog that after much experimentation, was gifted with intelligence higher then other normal Canines and human speech. He was given the Saw Saw Fruit, giving him the power to turn any part of his body to a saw, in order for the scientists to learn more about the effects of the fruit. He holds a bounty of image:Bsymbol.gif47,000,000. He's 3 human years old. Crew Strength The Crescent Dagger Pirates is composed of powerful members that are more then capable of taking care of themselves and others, and although they are rookies, they have become relatively well known in the closer islands of the Grand Line. Their strongest fighters are easily Zugai and Gonzo, however, each is strong, as Chris doesn't recruit members who cannot handle their own. They have yet to be completely defeated, however, there have been battles that have been lost. For rookies, their bounties are relatively high due to their acts at Marine Bases and on other islands. Bounties Crescent Dagger Chris Hopkins *First: image:Bsymbol.gif 30,000,000 *Second: image:Bsymbol.gif 65,000,000 *Third: image:Bsymbol.gif 80,000,000 Zugai the Demon's Orthopedic *First: image:Bsymbol.gif 24,000,000 *Second: image:Bsymbol.gif 62,000,000 *Third: image:Bsymbol.gif 74,000,000 Cascade Gonzo *First: image:Bsymbol.gif 21,000,000 *Second: image:Bsymbol.gif 48,000,000 *Third: image:Bsymbol.gif 57,000,000 Jae 'Metarionette' Axia *First: image:Bsymbol.gif 39,000,000 *Second: image:Bsymbol.gif 43,000,000 Canis Moon Faith Williams *First: image:Bsymbol.gif 42,000,000 *Second: image:Bsymbol.gif 48,000,000 Needle Master Aya Vincent *First: image:Bsymbol.gif 32,000,000 *Second: image:Bsymbol.gif 50,000,000 Divine Wind Blue *First: image:Bsymbol.gif 54,000,000 *Second: image:Bsymbol.gif 59,000,000 Ash 'Aven' Nogue the Demonic Illusionist *First: image:Bsymbol.gif 30,000,000 *Second: image:Bsymbol.gif52,000,000 *Third: image:Bsymbol.gif 60,000,000 *Fourth: image:Bsymbol.gif 63,000,000 'Warbandit' Teriuz Sykes *First: image:Bsymbol.gif 27,000,000 David 'Saw' *First: image:Bsymbol.gif 47,000,000 Relationships The crew is very close to one another. They all respect their captain, despite her being one of the youngest members in the crew (Teriuz is the same age as her). They are all very close and each of them is very willingly to risk their lives for another. Some members have stronger relationships then others. Chris and Zugai, being captain and first mate, are extremely close. Faith and Aya have a sisterly relationship, having grown up together. The boys have a brotherly bond, and the girls a sisterly one. The crew is very much like a large family, with Blue and Faith, being oldest, symbolizing the parental figures. David has a special trust with Faith, having spent time in captivity together. Dreams When joining the Crescent Dagger Pirate Crew, each member states their dream and vows to fulfill it before reaching One Piece. The following Dreams have been stated. *''Chris' dream'' is to become a famous Pirate and travel the world to find the elusive One Piece. She also intends to make sure that every one of her crew's dreams come true as well. Another ambition of hers, though it is not a dream, is to prove that women are just as capable of attaining fame and glory as men are. *''Zugai's dream'' is to find his family, and forge the strongest weapon known to man *''Gonzo's dream'' is to find the Prime Spice and free his former crew from Chamu's tyranny. *''Jae's dream'' is to make the best maps and to take his "sister" (Yunae) to each place *''Faith's dream'' is to see the world and be able to heal any type of disease *''Aya's dream'' is to sail the world and become the Best Doctor in the World *''Blue's dream'' is to find his parents and find out why they left him behind as a child. *''Aven's dream'' is to find all of the Poneglyphs over again and translate them so everyone can read the dubbed 'true history'. *''Teriuz's dream'' is to go on the adventure of a lifetime, discover his past, and find out the mystery behind One Piece. *''David's dream'' has yet to be stated. Locations Visited East Blue *Fuschia Town *Kiri Island *Rose Island South Blue *Alde Nare *Bubble Island Grand Line *Inazuma Island *Sparrow Island *Box Island *Wine Island *Zargott *Yule Island *Nile Island Trivia Popularity Poll Voting for this poll was done on Fanfiction.net. : 1. Chris and Zugai (10 Votes Each) 2. Gonzo and Jae (6 Votes Each) 3. David (5 Votes) 4. Faith (4 Votes) 5. Aya, Blue, Aven (2 Votes Each) 6. Teriuz (1 Vote) Related Articles Category:SeeNoEvil121 Category:Crews